Grace Kelly
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: The Warblers have a bit of fun when the stress of Regionals and Finals becomes too much.   Set in the Daltonverse


**Yay more glee fanfics! Set in CP Coulter's wonderful Daltonverse!**

**I don't own Glee, Dalton, or Mika. **

The Warblers were getting ready for Regionals, and the tension was high. Most of the boys were already stressed about finals, and they were taking it out on each other. Desperate for a beneficial rehearsal, Harvey and Medel decided to practice a fun song and let all of the boys wanting solos just go for it and have fun.

"But Ms. Medel, we have so many tests this week!" Wes complained as they filed into the rehearsal room.

"No 'buts'. We're singing a new song today. All of you can have solos, Kurt and Blaine, you start." Mr. Harvey commanded and started passing around sheet music as Ms. Medel put a microphone in the front of the room.

The pair stood patiently in front of the microphone and Ms. Medel began the song on her piano.

_"I wanna talk to you." _ Blaine started, facing Kurt.

_"The last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears. I promise you it won't happen again."_ Kurt continued the song posing properly with a very in-character look upon his face. _  
><em>

Blaine was the least stressed out, and he took the first solo, dancing around Kurt while making his characteristic faces.

_Do I attract you?  
>Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?<br>Am I too dirty?  
>Am I too flirty?<br>Do I like what you like?_

_I could be wholesome  
>I could be loathsome<br>I guess I'm a little bit shy  
>Why don't you like me?<br>Why don't you like me without making me try?_

Most of the boys were looking a bit happier, the ones singing back-up getting more into the groove. They weren't quite at their normal level, so Shane, the newest Warbler to join (much to Reed's happiness) stood up and held out his hand to Reed, trying to start the dancing. Blaine winked at Kurt as the countertenor tried to hold back a giggle at his antics. 

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly_  
><em>But all her looks were too sad<em>  
><em>So I try a little Freddie<em>  
><em>I've gone identity mad!<em>

Kurt took the next solo, his voice soaring up into the falsetto notes. The twins danced around him, harmonizing perfectly. 

_I could be brown_  
><em>I could be blue<em>  
><em>I could be violet sky<em>  
><em>I could be hurtful<em>  
><em>I could be purple<em>  
><em>I could be anything you like<em>  
><em>Gotta be green<em>  
><em>Gotta be mean<em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you walk out the door!<em>

_"Getting angry doesn't solve anything" _Reed spoke next in a fake accent with a laugh, and Julian took the next solo, spinning up to the microphone and taking it off of the stand. 

_How can I help it_  
><em>How can I help it<em>  
><em>How can I help what you think?<em>  
><em>Hello my baby<em>  
><em>Hello my baby<em>  
><em>Putting my life on the brink<em>

Julian looked over at Logan, who smirked back at him.

_Why don't you like me  
>Why don't you like me<br>Why don't you like yourself?  
>Should I bend over?<br>Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?_

Julian spun away from the microphone for Wes and David to take the next little bridge together. All of the Warblers were getting into it, the stress and tension forgotten as they had fun with their music. 

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly_  
><em>But all her looks were too sad<em>  
><em>So I try a little Freddie<em>  
><em>Ive gone identity mad!<em>

Shane expertly twirled Reed through the mass of dancing and jumping Warblers, safely stopping him in front of the microphone. 

_I could be brown_  
><em>I could be blue<em>  
><em>I could be violet sky<em>  
><em>I could be hurtful<em>  
><em>I could be purple<em>  
><em>I could be anything you like<em>  
><em>Gotta be green<em>  
><em>Gotta be mean<em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you walk out the door!<em>

David did a flip over a chair, the twins were throwing cushions across the room, and Blaine pulled Kurt up to dance on the top of the backrest of the couch, throwing his papers without a care in the world. Things were definitely getting back to normal. _  
><em>

Logan casually stepped up and put the microphone back in the stand, then when it was his turn, he swooped it over dramatically and sang into it like a rockstar.

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself  
>But you only want what everybody else says you should want<br>_

He unclipped it and handed it to Kurt who hit the quiet high notes with precision. _  
><em>

_I could be brown  
>I could be blue<br>I could be violet sky  
>I could be hurtful<br>I could be purple  
>I could be anything you like<em>

Kurt tossed the microphone to Blaine who finished the verse with a dramatic slide across the floor.

_Gotta be green  
>Gotta be mean<br>Gotta be everything more  
>Why don't you like me?<br>Why don't you like me?  
>Walk out the door!<em>

The twins stole the microphone and started the next part as a duet, but the rest of the Warblers joined in towards the end, all dancing out of control, jumping across the furniture.

_I could be brown  
>I could be blue<br>I could be violet sky  
>I could be hurtful<br>I could be purple  
>I could be anything you like<br>Gotta be green  
>Gotta be mean<br>Gotta be everything more  
>Why don't you like me?<br>Why don't you like me?  
>Walk out the door!<em>

The boys were all dancing around the room and obviously having a good time. The room was practically destroyed, but it had been worth it. The directors smiled at each other, they knew they had picked the right plan to fix the funk they had been in. 

"_Humphrey! We're leaving._" Ms. Medel said as she led Mr. Harvey out of the room.

_"Cha-ching!" _Harvey shut the door as the Warblers' contagious laughter spilled out into the hallway. _  
><em>


End file.
